A Gamer's Guide to Sin
by Shadowyman
Summary: Thrown into a multiverse traveling experiment by the Game Master, Locust must survive against not only monsters and the lawful good, but his own Title: The Glutton. Cursed with eternal hunger, but with the power to shake the Gamer System to its core, Locust will shake these worlds to their core. Evil, Depraved MC. Lemons. Eventual Harem. Current Universe: Fallout.
1. Prologue: Character Creation

Blind. I must've gone blind in my sleep last night. How else could I open my eyes to a dark void? Passing out after a double all-nighter would probably do that. But as I attempted to push my face off what should've been my desk, I quickly realized there was nothing. I felt nothing, not even my body. No breeze, no warmth or cold, nothing.

I was within nothing. I was nothing. Nothing but a sentient thought.

Surely I was still passed out then, and this was some sterile dream conjured by my numb mind.

**No. You're dead.**

Oh very funny, dream me. Way to be fatalistic about this.

**Well you wouldn't be the first soul to reply that way to me. Your parallels thought very much the same.**

Okay. I'm crazy now, then. Officially crazy.

**I am no figment of your imagination.**

A bright blue light flashed before me, bursting into a storm of blue lightning, fire, and floating wisps of smoke. It was like witnessing an eruption of cataclysmic magic. Even as it floated before me, proving I could still see, its tendrils spread from its center like a swarm of plant roots, twisting every which way to cover more and more of the infinite space around me.

**Now do you see?**

There was that booming voice again, like something you'd expect a god to sound like. How cliché, yet I can't deny it wasn't effective in grabbing my attention.

"Yeah, I see…whatever you are." I replied, now finding my voice again. "So what, where, how…I'm dead?"

**Yes, you are.**

"And so am I presume you are some angelic being ready to bring me to the pearly gates?"

**Ah, because you were chaste and pure? Is that what you think of yourself?**

Well, well, the voice actually has a personality. Heavy sarcasm aside, if this…thing can ask me that question, then it must clearly **know** me. Must be omniscient or something. Regardless, what it means now is that I can't tempt angering it by lying about myself.

"Hardly," I replied with a light chuckle in the end. "I'm guessing you know all about me. Which means you know exactly what things I'm into."

**Hmm, quite. Barely a human adult and yet your mind is as perverse and depraved as a legion's. Your mind is a cacophony of fantasies and desires, each as nightmarish and wanton as the last.**

"At least give me some credit for not acting upon them."

**We'd both be lying if we agreed that somehow exonerates your true nature.**

"What can I say? I'm a walking, thinking sin."

**Exactly. You shall be another great specimen.**

What now, a specimen? Can't say my future bodes well if this thing described me that way, but it sounds to be a good thing? Now I can't help but be curious. But before I could ask my million questions, the being erupted forward, spewing even more lightning and sparks as it neared me, all the while its voice boomed in my mind.

**Let me explain what has happened here. When you died, your soul was lost in limbo. There, I found you and brought you here before me to be another of my specimens. Another player in my Grand Experiment.**

"And what are you, exactly?"

**Your predecessors have referred to me as "God" or something similar. But I am no god. I have no control over your Earth or anything else within your old reality. I am a being incomprehensible to you humans, living in the realm between realities and dimensions.**

"Do you have a proper name?" It responded with another laugh.

**I see death and depravity have not stripped you of manners.**

"Well I'm not in a position to be impolite, am I?"

**No, you are not. You may call me the Game Master.**

"Okay then, Game Master." It was hard to stifle a giggle after hearing that. "What's next? Are we to play Dungeons and Dragons for the next eon?"

**Cheekiness does not suit you. But to answer your question, no. That is far too fundamental for my Grand Experiment. Let me start the process.**

Textboxes lined with a blue lightning border flashed before my vision.

**Skill Gained: [Gamer's Mind] [Passive]**

**\- Allows the user to think logically and calmly. Psychological attacks and status afflictions have greatly reduced effectiveness.**

**Skill Gained: [Gamer's Body] [Passive]**

**\- Rank 1 - Grants the user the body of a gamer. This body shall naturally adapt to the fundamental rules of which ever game reality it is placed in.**

**\- Rank 2 - [Locked] [**_**Hint: Unlock by reaching another reality**_**]**

**Skill Gained: [Observe] [Active]**

**\- Rank 1 - Provides basic information on a target when used.**

**\- Rank 2 - [Locked]**

Well now, that's interesting. Exciting even. For a man like me, entering a game was practically a dream come true. Magic, gunplay, surviving a brand new world! And being able to be powerful enough to do what I want in it. Now that's a power fantasy.

Obviously, I was getting pretty pumped.

**I see you are getting excited. Good. That makes the process easier. Now, the next part.**

Another textbox appeared, though this time it was a sprawling list of titles. It began scrolling up and down at an incredibly fast rate, almost becoming unreadable. From what few tidbits I could read, it looked like there were more than just game titles here, no there were titles that were clearly cartoons, anime, manga, T.V shows, movies, comics, hell practically every type of fictional media was represented on this list. And before I could say anything, the booming voice of the Game Master interrupted my thoughts.

**Now we shall choose your starting universe.**

"Woah, wait a minute." I say as I need to make my objections be known. "I was ready to be dropped into an actual videogame world, so what the hell is all this?" As I see a whole list of cartoons my proverbial heart sank lower and lower. I will fucking destroy this Game Master if I'm dropped into a kindergartener's cartoon show, damn the consequences of trying!

**No need to fret. This is but a taste of what universes exist out there. I have total control over which ones are actually available to you. And share your same sentiments. You will be reincarnated into a video game.**

"That's, good to hear." I breathe out as the roulette wheel of universes continues to scroll frantically. "And while I have the time to ask. Just what is all this exactly?"

**It is none of your concern.**

"No, it actually fucking is my concern." I could practically see the Game Master raise an eyebrow at my argument. "Not only did you describe this as a 'Grand Experiment,' but you've also talked about previous people in my situation."

The roulette continues, but is now actively removing unacceptable or unchosen titles at a rapid rate. Another quick scan shows me a majority of what's left are indeed video game titles, and seriously dangerous and violent ones at that. And all were on my favorites list. "Dragon Age: Origins, Mass Effect, World of Warcraft, Bloodborne, fucking Doom is on this list. Either your other specimens have all died off trying to survive these games or your experiment is more than just dropping people off randomly into games. Either way, I'd like some answers before I become today's newest test subject."

Half a minute of silence permeated between us before it decided to answer, irritatingly.

**There are others like me. Other, game masters, if you will. They go through the same process as we are right now. Yet many, do it the wrong way.**

"And there is a right way to do whatever this is?" The roulette was slowing now.

**They are sightless simpletons. Many are happy with choosing one universe to place their pawn or player or whatever they call their new specimen. Then they're content with just watching it live there, until the end. How unbelievably boring!**

The Game Master practically roared that into my mind. It was genuinely angry at these other Game Masters. Perhaps…this can be used to my advantage?

**Why stop at one universe? Why not have them navigate across endless realities? Have a wizard travel into a space colony? Have a dragon trample across modern cities? What splendid possibilities! Anything and everything would be possible! Experimental crossovers to the infinite degree!**

"That does sound more appealing than living the rest of my life in…Harvest Moon let's say." I comment as I see the title scroll across. It was promptly removed. I let out a sigh of relief.

And my mind raced. Either that was a coincidence or this Game Master isn't as omniscient as I thought. I can definitely get some advantages by playing towards what he wants. Hell, it's not like it's not what I want either!

**There are others out there who think like me. Others are playing with many universes and experiments that I greatly approve of. They are not stagnant. They have vision.**

I'm barely listening to the Game Master's rant as I glue my eyes on the roulette. There are only a handful titles left. Halo, Fable, RWBY, One Piece, The Witcher, My Hero Academia, Pokemon, Diablo, so many different choices!

My mind raced at the possibilities, until the roulette landed.

**Starting Universe: [Fallout]**

**And it is done.**

"And what a choice." I mumbled as my mind raced to figure out how to survive that universe. A post-apocalyptic world isn't exactly a beginner's choice.

**Your survival shall depend upon your stats. Let's start.**

**Race: [Human]**

**\- You are a human. Jack of all trades, master of nothing. Yet, all great things are molded from nothing.**

**\- No increased starting stats or bonuses. However, you are able to adapt all possible bonus stats.**

**Starting Stats: [S.P.E.C.I.A.L]**

**\- The iconic attributes table for the Fallout universe. Remember, everyone is S.P.E.C.I.A.L in their own way!**

**\- **_**Hint: These attributes may transferrable to any Parallel Universe at a cost.**_

**STR - 5**

**PER - 5**

**END - 5**

**CHA - 5**

**INT - 5**

**AGI - 5**

**LCK - 5**

"Starting me off as average as I can get, huh?" I commented, no, more or less whined. Rightfully so, I might add. I don't even have a say in stat distribution.

**It is part of the Grand Experiment. Do not worry right now. We still have Traits, Perks, and Titles.**

What the hell is a "title?" A simple addition to my name?

**You shall soon see my Gamer System is nothing like what you've played before. It is, nearing perfection.**

"Nearing perfection, huh?" I sneered. I'm still pissed about my S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats. "Must've jotted a lot of pointers and tips from those others you've praised, huh?"

**I'll have you know my system has been honed through my OWN experiments and trials! I have, adapted, other Gamer Systems, and I shall surpass all of them within time.**

"Well, until that time comes this'll still be the 'Grand Experiment?' Not a complete "Gamer System," then?"

I was met with silence, and that wasn't good. Almost forgot that the Game Master had TOTAL control over my life. I swallowed what little pride I had been growing and raised an apology. "No offense. Still pissed about my stats."

**And here I thought you had better foresight.**

Oh good. I'm not totally fucked. Then I was met with another hearty laugh from the Game Master. It almost sounded, appreciative? Strange.

**I must admit. Few of your predecessors have had the gall to argue with, let alone insult, me. The woman before you was pretty crass herself, though I've yet to check up on her for a while. Need to soon.**

"Maybe I'll meet up with her someday," I noted offhandedly. Time to work for a bonus…

**Oh, interested in traveling realities then?**

"Of course. I said it'd be fun, didn't I?"

**Do not lie to me. I know you are not so simple as to do what someone else wants just because it was fun. Garnering favor prior to starting? Predictable. But I'd be disappointed if you didn't try it.**

"Well that, and, I treasure the thought of bringing powerful people to their knees before me," I finished. There goes that plan. Still, worth a shot.

**Was that a threat?**

"Do you have knees?"

**Obviously not.**

"Then you're safe." I chuckled. My aspirations aren't so high, yet. "In all honesty, so long as I'm doing what I want to do. Living how I want, killing who I want, ruling what I want, and fucking who I want, I'm on board with this experiment of yours."

**Good. An amicable specimen is the best specimen. Now, let us move on to the next part of your creation.**

More textboxes, but this time a list of skills. Good, the old Fallout system is intact. I see the Game Master has good taste in RPG systems.

**Skills: [Fallout System]**

**-** **The default skill system for the Fallout universe. **

**-**_** Hint: these skills may be transferrable to a Parallel Universe at a cost. **_

**Barter - 15**

**Big Guns - 15**

**Cooking - 15**

**Explosives - 15**

**Intimidation - 15**

**Hacking - 15**

**Laser Weapons - 15**

**Lockpick - 15**

**Medicine - 15**

**Melee Weapons - 15**

**Outdoorsman - 15**

**Pickpocket - 15**

**Persuasion - 15**

**Plasma Weapons - 15**

**Repair - 15**

**Science - 15**

**Small Guns - 15**

**Sneak - 15**

**Unarmed - 15**

"Well those aren't vanilla Fallout skills. What gives?"

**Balancing and my own preferences.**

I hold my tongue. It's hard though, these are dreadfully low stats. Again, need to look to the rest of my stats before I make any more comments.

"So what's next? Classes?" I joke, ready to start the next part.

**There are no classes in the Fallout reality. Once you travel to another reality, then perhaps you may choose a class if that reality has a class system. For now, we shall move onto your Title.**

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. You add additional non-vanilla skills but not a class system?"

**It does make sense because it is my Gamer System. It's a unique feature I am proud of. Now can we move on?**

Unique feature my ass. "Fine, but do finally have a say now? Getting really fucking tired of not being able to, you know, play the game."

**Of course. A Title is similar to a Trait. But instead of one positive bonus for one negative flaw, a Title may multiple of each and with greater power. Only one Title can be chosen and shall remain with you forever, even across realities. You cannot remove or swap Titles, so choose wisely.**

Another text box appears, and has a reroll counter? Two rerolls and only one "title" pops up for me to read. Guessing this is where I pray to RNGesus and get something decent. Hmph, "choose" it says. Like I have really a choice here.

**Title: [The Daydreamer]**

**[+ Effects]: Randomly, whatever you daydream about manifests within your reality. Typical reality rules are lessened. This ability requires no additional resources to work. Given enough time, followers or anyone who daydreams alongside you may also manifest this Title permanently.**

**[- Effects]: Your daydream can only occur between the hours of 9AM and 5PM according to the local time in your reality. You cannot control when you daydream. You cannot control how long you daydream; you shall only awake after a randomly predetermined period of time has elapsed. You cannot control how your daydream manifests in your reality. You have limited control over the contents of your daydream (you shall garner more control with each successive daydream). You cannot control yourself during your daydream.**

Well that's a fucking easy choice. Hell no to that. Nothing that random with so little control is worth my time, even if I could theoretically manifest a spaceship within my first day. The more likely scenario is daydreaming in the midst of the firefight and dying. "Give a reroll. I'd rather not live as a magical narcoleptic."

The Game Master stays silent as the textbox rerolls. I'm thinking up a storm after that first Title. "may also manifest this Title permanently?" Must mean that you can still gain more Titles in this system. A double-edged sword if I ever saw one.

If all the Titles are this batshit insane, then I'm in for one hell of a game.

**Title: [The Mana Weaver]**

"Nope! Reroll!" I shout as soon as the name pops up. What the hell am I going to do with a power like that in Fallout? Maybe if I was being dropped in a fantasy game. Even if I could travel to one, I'd doubt whatever negative effects of that Title would let me survive to that day.

**Title: [The Glutton]**

**[+ Effects] This is a Tiered Title. Subsequent ranks of this Title shall allow you to consume literally anything. Certain ranks shall allow certain materials and items to be edible. Certain ranks shall allow you to adapt, control, and manifest whatever you eat. Certain ranks shall allow you to absorb unique bonuses from the materials and items you eat.**

**Starting Rank: [The Famished]**

**\- You are consumed with intense hunger. Without sustained sustenance, you will quickly perish.**

**\- You can only consumed items normally consumable by average humans.**

**-You are never full. Your stomach can never be fully filled and you never feel full. To that end, your mass and physique shall remain the same barring outside modifications.**

**\- Adverse taste and allergies are nothing compared to your ceaseless hunger. You shall never manifest any allergies or aversions to anything you can eat. All food taste immaculate and delicious to you, even foodstuffs that would normally taste bland, foul, or otherwise disgusting.**

**\- Foodborne illnesses cannot affect you. Feel free to eat that rotting food!**

**\- Increased time between when food is still edible to you. So don't wait "too" long to eat it!**

**\- All ingested poisons and toxins are only half as effective. Be careful, in some cases that'll only mean you die twice as slowly.**

**\- Raw food is great, but cooked food is better! Way better! Eating cooked or pre-prepared foodstuffs will quell your starvation much better than raw food will.**

**\- Variety is the permanent spice of life! Eating enough kind's foodstuffs will grant permanent stat increases.**

_**Rank Up: [Consumed 0/100 foodstuffs]**_

**[- Effects] You exist in a perpetual state of intense, unquenchable hunger. No matter how much you eat, you shall forever starve. This cannot be modified or quelled through any means. You starve at an accelerated rate and can easily starve to death within the span of a day. Eating anything inedible (such as rotten food) shall lead to a temporarily increased hunger rate. You can only gain Experience Points by consuming edible foodstuffs.**

"Holy shit, I'm going to die." Those were the first words that came out of my mouth as I read that essay of a Title. "Experience Points only through eating stuff? Ceaseless hunger? In the Fallout universe?"

**I am sure you can find a way to survive.**

Isn't that the hope of the fucking century? Survive! In possibly the worst universe to try to survive. "Don't suppose I can change your-"

**Now onto Traits and Perks.**

"Didn't fucking think so," I grumble as another textbox flashes in front of me. Another huge list sprawls out, way more than vanilla Fallout. Luckily I really had the power to choose, though only to a maximum of two Traits. Here's the kicker though, picking a Trait corresponds with choosing a positive Perk. Knowing that, I have to pick the perks that would help me survive the most. Screw getting more Skill Points or Attributes, I need survivability.

**Trait Gained: [Lack of Empathy]**

**There are two kinds of people: the people you walk with and the people you walk on. You generally have a lack of empathy and only care about people you know.**

**Perk Gained: [Epicurean]**

**Gain +20 to Cooking. You are no longer limited to pre-created recipes. As a chef of fine tastes, you are able to create new recipes with new bonuses.**

And the next one.

**Trait Gained: [Heavy Handed]**

**Might makes right. Your Melee and Unarmed attacks do more damage at the cost of less Critical Hit damage.**

**Perk Gained: [Living Off The Land]**

**Get out there and live! Gain + 20 to Outdoorsman. Increased chance of positive Random Encounters with wildlife. Increased chance to harvest additional resources from fruiting vegetables and trees.**

Honestly, these are shit Perks for someone who's played Fallout for years. Normally I'd rush for other Skill Points or increased damage. But I really don't have a choice in the matter.

By the way, what the hell did Outdoorsman even do? I must've played Fallout 2 a dozen times and half the time I'd forgotten it was a skill at all. Guess I'll find out soon enough.

"Anything else?" I ask, sounding about as dead as I figure I was going to be soon. "Or am I free to die for the sake of your science?"

**I did not bring you here just so you could get my hopes up and then willingly accept death.**

"Well you aren't changing my Title, so I guess I'll die then." I'd shrug and flip this blue asshole both fingers if I could. "I'm guessing you know Fallout as well as I do, well this Title is a death sentence for me out there."

**As if I need you to tell me twice. Normally this is the time where my specimen would finalize their name and race and then be dropped into the chosen reality. I'd have half a mind to do the same to you, but you've amused me. Intrigued me.**

"Oh goodie," I sing, practically oozing sarcasm from my nonexistent mouth. "Next thing you'll tell me I get the pleasure of sucking your blue lightning cock before I go starve to death."

**Trust me, you couldn't take it.**

"As if you even have one."

**Do you want a boon or not?**

"Of course…I…do?" Where the hell did that come from? "Wait, you're willing to help me?"

**Did I not just say I didn't bring you here just to see you die? I require a specimen with your unique mentality and cunning for my current system version. All the rest are either too different from you or have already perished. And given your Title and chosen reality, I'm inclined to give you a boon to help you along. If anything, for the sake of experimentation.**

Great, that long line of exposition still means he won't change my Title. Fine, I'll fucking deal with it. That boon had better be good though. "Alright, what's the boon?"

**Two additional Perks. No strings attached.**

This better be good.

**Perk Gained: [Lead Belly]**

**Let's line that belly up! 50% decrease in radiation taken from foodstuffs and water.**

**Perk Gained: [None Too Burdensome]**

**Nothing can bring you down! Carry an additional weight of 100lbs. and only move half as fast when you are over encumbered.**

That's not that good. "You really can't do anything more than that?"

**Anything more would be cheating, given how low your stats are.**

"My stats are low because you don't change them!" I argue back. Really, this whole thing can be easily solved by changing this ridiculous system. "Just tweak some of my stats! Change my Title! Do anything to make this more survivable!"

**And ruin the balance of my system? Because of your whining?**

"There is no balancing certain dea-"

Suddenly my voice vanishes, as if someone just turned it off with a switch. Nothing but the voice of the Game Master echoed throughout the void, grating my mind.

**We are done here. And now I shall see how well you'll survive down there. Despite your complaints, and your predicament, I have faith you will survive long enough to gather some useful data for me. Perhaps, one day, you will go as far as some of your predecessors have.**

Don't you dare talk down on me, you blue sack of shit. You think I'll do anything you want still? Huh? Well fuck you! I'll find a way to survive, I'll find a way to claw to the top of the Fallout world, and I'll never travel to another universe. How about-

**Eternal Quest Added: [The Grand Experiment]**

**\- Objective: Find a way to travel to a different universe. Any will suffice. Afterwards, do what you will until you must travel to the next reality.**

**\- Time Limit: *Undetermined***

**\- **_**Hint: Failure to attempt to follow and complete the Eternal Quest shall result in your instant removal from all realities and being dubbed "Failed Specimen." All Failed Specimens shall be destroyed with no hope of being returned to any reality.**_

That. That's a good incentive to do what the Game Master wants. Yeah it hurts my pride to bend over backwards for this ass, but I'd rather live then be utterly destroyed. Just wait though, I'll get my payback one day. Even if it takes me an eternity.

Without warning one last, great textbox flashes across my vision. A character review screen, typical, but what I see on that screen only infuriates me more.

**Character Review**

**Name: Locust**

**Level – 1**

**Title – The Famished**

**Race – Human**

**Gender – Male**

**Alignment – Evil**

**HP – 100/100 [10HP/Minute]**

**SP - 100/100 [20SP/Minute]**

**STR - 5**

**PER - 5**

**END - 5**

**CHA - 5**

**INT - 5**

**AGI - 5**

**LCK - 5**

**HP Regen = [END x 2]**

**SP Regen = [END x 4]**

Locust? What the hell? That's not my name, hell I don't even have a surname on that textbox!

**I took the liberty in finishing your character creation. I think the name fits, don't you?**

You son of a bitch! I am not calling myself that! No one gets to call me that!

**I thought, given your unfortunate Title, it was a fitting name. You, a tiny bug in my Grand Experiment, unable to control yourself from eating everything? How could I resist? I know you're thinking you'll call yourself everything but Locust, just to spite me. But know this, your name is part of my Grand Experiment, it is on my list of Specimens now. As in, part of your Eternal Quest.**

No, no, no! If it's tied to that stupid quest, then that means I'll die if I don't call myself that. His lightning tendrils curve up like some smirking eldritch monster. It doesn't laugh, but the silence is just as bad, if not worse. Ugh, even as I rant and scream a million curses in my mind, the professional inside of me can't help but be impressed. To worm its control over something as simple as a name, through the real threat of death, that's at least commendable. Too bad it's happened to me.

But make no mistake. I am no one's named bitch. I am a goddamned force of nature!

**Time to get started. Do try to survive, Locust. And don't disappoint me.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**[Locust] is entering Universe: [Fallout]**

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is what a weekend of binging on The Dark Wolf Shiro's and his students' stories do. It kicks an old author back onto the chair to write. Still rusty, though.**

**In all seriousness, props to the guy/gal for doing what they've been doing for so long. It takes great commitment to do what Shiro's been doing for the past year. If you've stumbled across this story and don't know who they are, go look them up and read their stories. It's long and not for everyone, but damn if it isn't entertaining.**

**I mean no offense by using Shiro's Gamer System template, nor do I mean any offense in altering it to suit my own narrative and system. I've grown tired of (trying) these past few years to continue my old stories and narrative styles. Shiro's template gives a lot more freedom in writing a fun story. Of course, if Shiro so requests, I will remove this story or change its title.**

**Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this prologue. Feedback and ideas for the future of Locust is thoroughly appreciated. I'll post a separate character sheet sometime later.**


	2. Fallout: First Bite

**Forewarning, there may be too much item descriptions and stat analysis in this chapter for some readers. I understand if you find it annoying/distracting/pointless. Please bear with it for this chapter, I promise it will get more spread out in the later chapters.**

* * *

It was unceremonious, the transition into Fallout. Shortly after the automated words were spoken, I found myself flinging across what I could only assume was space and time. Colored spirals and vortexes raced by my vision as an intense white light engulfed everything. Then, face first onto dirt. Not gently, but as if I had fallen off a bed.

Didn't break my neck or anything, but man did my nose sting. And my chest. And fuck, my stomach ached.

As I sat up I could feel hunger like I never felt before bubble inside me. Already it felt as though I hadn't eaten in days.

I had clothes on, though. Didn't expect that. A pair of dirtied beige-colored trousers, underwear that is no doubt disgusting already, decaying gray sneakers, a sweat soaked white shirt, a ripped black leather jacket, and a red bandana that could only be characterized as a multipurpose rag, fantastic.

Head feels lighter than it should, but as I reach up to pat myself I figure out why. Bald, not a piece of hair to be found. Wonder if it'll grow back, or am I also forced to be bald forever as another joke?

Nothing to my sides, except the mattress I seemingly did fall off from behind me. Looking up, I see…the inside of a barn? The roof is raised up with a lot of rotting beams, and the doors are made of moldy wood. It's all red and white though, if only barely, so it was my best guess. Hell, the mattress isn't even on a bed frame, but on a metal table. Others things to note? A couple of suitcases scattered around the floor, same cans and bottles, an oven of all things, and an on terminal off to the far corner.

Honestly, I expected to be buck naked when I dropped in here. Looks like even the Game Master isn't that big of a cunt to leave his precious specimens empty handed. But speaking of hands, my left one actually had a Pip-3000 stuck onto it and the wrist. Guess it can't be a Fallout experience without one, hell, it wasn't even in that bad of shape. I scroll through its contents quickly. There's not much to take in beyond the stats I saw moments ago, but there's other tidbits that catch my attention. Must've spawned in once I did.

**Carry Weight: [5/250]**

That's good to start off with. Lots of space to work with.

**Hunger: [23,980/ Infinite] [Minus 4,000/hour]**

**Hunger Rate: [Determined by Title Rank] [Rank: The Famished: -3,500/hour]**

And there's that shitty ass Title working its magic. It wasn't kidding about starving, damn that's fast. But, infinite cap on hunger? Means I can gorge myself without fear of wasting hunger, hunger points? Satiation points? Whatever the hell the numbers are called. Hell of an incentive to rank up my Title, though, anything to get that rate down.

**Experience Points: [0/50]**

I have to eat to get experience points, so I'm not surprised level 1's requirement is so low. But how is food calculated? How are servings, portion sizes, and everything calculated? Ugh, shitty ass Game Master, nothing is spelled out here!

"Far out!"

The hell was that? Raiders? Settlers? Hell, where the fuck even am I? Jumping up to my feet, I look for the closest thing I could swing as a weapon. I'm taking no chances in this wasteland. Nothing here but rotten wood, it'll have to do.

**Weapon: [Wooden Plank] **

**A simple wooden plank. Perfect for college hazings, or smashing some poor soul into the afterlife. Typically wielded by Super Mutants or especially downtrodden Raiders, these are a common stable of wasteland combat.**

**Rarity – {Trash}**

**DMG – [10 + STR]**

**Weight – [7 lbs]**

**Value – [2 Bottle Caps]**

Trash is right, it's barely feels sturdy enough to survive one whack.

No time to complain though, I have some visitors to check on.

Peeking outside, I let out a small sigh of relief. I recognize the place alright. Tato plants, broken down hovels, the rusty silo, and of course-

"Groovy!" The aimlessly wandering Mr. Handy drawls as it hovers right past me. It doesn't even glance at me.

-Professor Goodfeels. Yep. This is Fallout 4. Specifically, I landed in Sunshine Tidings Co-op. Perhaps the easiest one for me to survive in, thank fuck. If I was stuck in the Mojave Wasteland or somewhere in mob ridden Los Angeles, I'd be pretty screwed real fast. At least I can survive off some of the vegetation and wildlife here.

Okay, now that I have my bearings, time to work out securing this place. First, I need to clear out the Radroaches and Feral Ghouls around here. Then, take stock of what I can scavenge here. Then, plan for the next few days. Bonus if I can somehow hack Goodfeels into obeying my commands. I don't know how the Game Master has changed hacking into, but I'm not exactly optimistic right now.

There are seven buildings surrounding the central barn I'm in. Might as well make the rounds and eat the neighbors.

Hmm, that's right. Radroaches and other insects I figure I can eat, but what about the Feral Ghouls around here? Heh, some small part of me is already disgusted at me considering cannibalism, but what else can I do? Everyone's gotta eat, and meat is meat after all. Problem is, though, originally you'd need the Cannibal perk. Better check if the Title clarifies it or not…

I turn to interact with my Pip-Boy, but all of a sudden a pop-up screen appears in front of me. It's the same screen as the Pip-Boy's, but I can interact with it mentally. I think about my stats, it automatically goes to my **[Stats]** page. Well, what's the use for the Pip-Boy then? Whatever, better check everything thoroughly. Have to be quick though, my stomach is absolutely hankering for food.

**[Activated Skill] - [V.A.T.S]**

**-For a short duration, slow down time by 90% to plan out and execute your attacks. Available thanks to your trusty Pip-Boy 3000! Remember, Robco Industries beats the rest!**

**-All attacks require SP, though it varies depending on your weapon.**

**-Requirement: Equipped Pip-Boy 3000.**

**-**_**Hint: Remember to plan out your positioning and distancing prior to activating!**_

Huh, well that answers why I still have to lug the Pip-Boy around on my wrist.

The rest of my stats are what I expected, but turning to the end of my Title stats, I finally found my answer. And it's exactly what I expected.

**[- Effects, Continued] You can only consume items normally consumable by average humans. This DOES NOT INCLUDE:**

Then there is a huge list of different kinds of items, like **[Metallic] **and **[Plant Material]** and they all have subcategories as well. Towards the middle is what I was looking for.

**[Humanoids]**

**Subcategories:**

**[Average Humans]: INEDIBLE. Unlocked at Rank 8 [Cannibal].**

**[Ghouls]: INEDIBLE. Unlocked at Rank 15 [Ghastly Cannibal].**

**[Super Mutants]: INEDIBLE. Unlocked at Rank 23 [Monstrous Cannibal].**

I have a long way to go before I can start eating people, well, eating and getting benefits from it. Pretty sure if I eat another human right now I'd just starve faster.

Annoying, damn annoying. It's a damn esoteric way to slow me down. But, I have more important work ahead of me right now. Time to get to securing this place. At least I can get some Radroaches for lunch.

The first building is barely standing, hell the roof has already collapsed into one half of it. Still, that's not keeping out the giant, juicy, lovely Radroach skittering around the other half. I have no doubt that any normal man would be squeamish at watching a cockroach the size of a small dog, but all I can feel is my mouth salivate.

**Bestiary Entry: [Radroaches]**

**Radiation has only fostered old world cockroaches to grow into the size of cats and dogs. Carriers of diseases and radiation, these disgusting insects permeate throughout the American wasteland. Their bite may not be strongest around, but a swarm is enough to take down even seasoned scavengers and prospectors. Bullets are overkill for the typical Radroach, but it takes more than a swift punt to kill one. Be wary of highly irradiated Radroaches that glow sickly green!**

**+Notable Loot:**

**{Rare}: [Radroach Egg Sac]**

**{Common}: [Irradiated Insect Blood]**

Another pop-up appears, a simple synopsis of the Radroach's own stats. It floats just above its head/body, but annoyingly follows it as it runs about.

**Radroach**

**LVL – 1**

**HP – [25/25]**

**SP – [100/100]**

Easy enough. Two strikes should be enough to kill it. It barely notices me before I slam the plank into its back. A loud, crunching sound erupts before being replaced with the Radroach's pained squeaking. Before it could get its bearings, I repeat the strike, evoking its final death knell squeak.

**Item – [Radroach Corpse]**

**Corpse of a Radroach. It's the size of a small dog, but not as nice to carry. Butcher it to retrieve further items.**

**Rarity – {Common}**

**Weight – [15 lbs]**

**Condition – [Fresh] [Raw]**

**Satiation – [500]**

**Value – [6 Bottle Caps]**

I bend down to carry the corpse back to my makeshift home, but instead it disappears the instant I grasp one of its legs. Huh. Looking in my **[Inventory]** screen, I grin as it's listed in there. Plus, I don't even feel fifteen pounds heavier. Very nice feature.

Turning my attention to the other buildings, I carefully take my time clearing them one by one. I start with the caved in and broken ones. By the time I reach the fourth hut, I have another three Radroach corpses in tow. I'm already looking forward to a hearty lunch.

Faint gurgling and gargling reached my ears as I neared it. Moreover, I can tell there's more than one ghoul in there given the sound overlap. Lovely.

This'll take some actual planning. Luckily the door and walls are still largely intact, that'll have to do. I position myself beside the door frame, plank in one hand with my other ready to bang on the wall. Counting down to myself mentally, I prep for the worst.

Three, two, one, go!

I slam my fist against the rotting wall and grip my plank over my head, ready to smash the head of the first feral ghoul that runs out. Inquisitive groans squawk from inside followed by the pitter patter of running feet.

As the first one stumbles through the doorframe, I swing hard onto the back of its head. Given it is practically skin and bones, the surprise force was enough to send it careening onto the ground. It wasn't dead yet, it was still groaning, but it was too dazed to be worried about for the moment.

The second ghoul half-lunged out of the door, tripping over its friend's feet. It skids across the dazed ghoul's backside before crawling after me, the agile little fuck. I back away as it crawls after me, each swing of its arms aimed at my legs.

Pop-ups float above each of their heads, but I could care less about reading any of them. They're getting in the way! Then, as it the world around me read my mind, the pop-ups disappeared. Good to know, I can turn them off as I see fit.

I swat its arm away with my plank. It howls in pain as its fragile arm practically breaks in half, rending it useless. Instead, it finally uses its brain and tries to stand up, using its remaining arm to prop itself up.

Not on my watch. Hell, this was almost too easy. I let it get up insomuch that its raises its head to chest level. Perfect height for a baseball swing. I let loose and another sickening crunch fills the air followed by a whimpering gurgle. Amazingly, the bastard was still standing with a nearly broken neck.

Fuck, this plank can inflict great blunt force trauma but its damage is pitiful. Ah well, it just means I have to swing a few more times.

But before I can finish it off, I spot the other ghoul scrambling behind it, ready to lunge at me when it's close enough. And it was getting pretty damn close. Me hesitating gave the other ghoul enough time to gain its bearings and take another swing at me.

I hiss in pain as its claw rakes across my forearm.

**-15HP**

**Current HP – [85/100]**

Not now! I will the pop-up away and back away from the ghoul's follow up slash. Now the first ghoul was close enough to lunge…better use it. V.A.T.S, don't let me down!

**[Activated Skill] – [V.A.T.S]**

**Remaining Time: [30 seconds]**

This "think it and it will happen" thing with this game world is starting to really grow on me. It takes but a forceful thought to activate V.A.T.S. Now the ghouls were moving as if they were fighting through tar. And thirty seconds? That's plenty of time to plan the rest of my hits.

**Bestiary Entry: [Feral Ghouls]**

**Remnants of humans unfortunate enough to be heavily irradiated. While they are wasting and wan, never underestimate how much strength remain in their lithe husks. They are as dangerous as they are mindless, so always be on guard against them. Be wary, feral ghouls rarely travel alone and the sighting of one most likely means there is a small mob nearby. Moreover, resting feral ghouls can easily be misidentified as corpses, so always tread carefully across the wasteland.**

**\+ Notable Loot:**

**{Rare}: [Rare Miscellaneous Loot]**

**{Common}: [Ghoul Blood]**

**{Common}: [Ghoul Bones]**

Now I finally a little time to read these pop-ups. The ghoul I've been bashing has barely any health left while the first ghoul has a little less than half health. Might as well attack from closes to farthest.

How much SP does it take to swing this piece of shit?

**[Wooden Plank] – [V.A.T.S]**

**Attack: [Winding Slam]**

**\- Attack with a thunderous slam using both hands.**

**\- DMG - [10 + STR] + 10 (V.A.T.S Bonus)**

**\- SP required: [25 SP]**

It'll take three swings to take both down. I log one with hit on the barely alive ghoul and two hits on the farther ghoul. I can even target individual body parts. That's certainly an improvement over the vanilla V.A.T.S.

Confirming the targets in my mind, I practically get whiplash as time reverts to normal. For a moment the ghouls' speed scare me. But that's peanuts compared to how shocking it was to lose control of my body. I suddenly sidestep the ghoul in front of me with agility that it frightens even the ghoul, its eyes wide as it realizes it's missed me again.

My eyes can't even widen at my body's, no, V.A.T.S's movements. It's as if I was thrown into the backseat of my own conscience by V.A.T.S who is now in full control.

I hate losing control, especially over something as basic as my body, but I can't help but be impressed at my V.A.T.S body slamming the plank into the ghoul's mouth. The force knocks almost all of its rotten teeth out, sending shards of blackened teeth, curdled spittle, and irradiated blood onto the dirt. The rest of its body slumps unceremoniously, joining its lost pieces.

No time to enjoy this little victory as my body turns to face the remaining ghoul. It lunges, face first, hoping to bite my neck. V.A.T.S raises the plank to meet its mouth and its teeth crack like ice as it bites down onto the wood. Damn, I didn't even order V.A.T.S to defend myself but it's fighting exactly how I would.

The pathetic thing recoils in shock and pain, screaming before being silenced by another slam of my plank against the side of its head. It twists around and falls face first into the dirt. Its arms struggle to push itself up but V.A.T.S had other plans. I step onto its back, planting it back down and I swing one last time onto the back of the ghoul's head. A bloody spray erupts from its head, its corpse looking more like a piece of modern art than anything.

Without warning I regain control and I feel worn out as all hell. I used over half of my SP and it really felt shitty, as if I had all the energy sapped out of me. Already, I'm sweating up a curtain of sweat, panting and gasping like a madman.

Damn, V.A.T.S may be powerful but it has a damn bad drawback. Must be more of the Game Master's crap "balancing." Fuck.

I still had three more buildings to check, yet I don't think I have the energy to take on more ghouls. New plan, take a breather and then see about reprogramming Goodfeels to the rest of the killing for me.

It's messy looting the remains of the ghouls, but oddly they have a couple of Bottle Caps on them, four of them in fact.

**Item – [Bottle Caps]**

**These are the typical currency of the Fallout universe since they were introduced by water barons. Backed by the value of Purified Water, these innocuous tokens have just as much influence and power as its pre-war forefather, the Dollar. All wastelanders prize Bottle Caps and keep them in pouches and bags for easy transportation. They are often called "Caps" as short hand slang among wastelanders.**

**Rarity – {Common}**

**Weight – [0 lbs]**

**Value – [1 per Bottle Cap]**

The slumped over ghoul had a whole roll of duct tape on it while the other had a rusted, grimy dinner fork. I eagerly take the tape and I…hesitantly take the fork. Maybe if I find a lifetime's supply of soap and some water I can wash it enough for use again. Or, throw it as a distraction, that can work too. Can't exactly afford to be picky right now.

Wait, pretty sure my Title allows me to use the fork safely either way. I am eating stuff off it after all. My mind still isn't exactly set on using it, but I think it would be okay.

Moving onto the building, I gingerly shop around for anything useful. The wood creaks and groans under my feet and I can only hope this piece of shit doesn't cave in on me.

There's not much. Mainly, there's nothing but old broken mattresses and bedframes, dressers with rotting or disgusting clothes, and more moldy wooden planks. What is nice, though, are some intact Nuka-Cola bottles and milk bottles. As crusty as they are, all I care about is that I can fill them with water.

By now my SP has regenerated a fair amount and I'm not feeling as tired anymore. Still, I'd rather check up on Goodfeels and getting some use out of him. The damn thing is still wandering around the opposite side of the Co-op, spouting nonsense like the hippie it's programmed to be.

Thankfully the terminal is still on, though I suppose it would have to be in any event. I have no idea what has and hasn't changed given the Game Master's…"balancing" of everything. Hell, I don't even know what year…wait a minute.

I activate my Pip-Boy screen again and look at the time and date. April 12, 2287. I think, if I can recall the crazy lore, this is sometime before the start of Fallout 4, at least canonically. That means the Brotherhood hasn't arrived yet, the Institute is still hiding underneath the CIT, all the big players in the Commonwealth are still alive and doing their own thing…and the Sole Survivor is still in cryosleep.

Huh, what happens if I unlock them first? Looking at my map, Vault 111 isn't that far off from Sunshine Tidings. It's worth a look, if anything for the loot in there.

I'll put that on the backburner for now. I have a Mister Handy to reprogram.

And, the terminal is actually unlocked. Damn, looks like luck is on my side right now. All it takes is a few keystrokes to turn on Goodfeels' guard protocol. I can't find any option to shut it up, but I'll still take an annoying guard robot any day. I can already hear it floating towards the remaining three buildings, shortly followed with the sounding of roasting, screaming ghouls.

Roasting ghouls, fuck! That damn robot better not burn this place down with its damn flamer!

I run out, plank in hand, towards the spectacle that was three feral ghouls getting absolutely destroyed by Professor Goodfeels. Luckily, the ghouls had ran out of the buildings to fight and the Mister Handy was waving its flamer back and forth, spraying fiery napalm all over them.

"Groovy!" Goodfeels warbled as it slowly backed away, just watching the ghouls succumb to the flames.

At least Goodfeels is efficient. Once most of the flames died down I rushed over to kick dirt over the rest of it. No leftover loot on the ghouls, no surprise there.

I quickly loot the remaining buildings, emphasis on "quickly" since my stomach is roaring for food. It's barely been an hour since I woke up and I already feel famished. Damn this Title.

More empty bottles, some more clothes that actually are in wearable condition, and a can of Iguana Bits. And, an issue of the Wasteland Survival Guide.

**Item – [Iguana Bits]**

**A can of leftover iguana meat. Gamey and tough, iguana meat is surprisingly resistant to rot. This makes it a suitable raw food to carry on longer journeys, though its smell can still attract a multitude of predators. One can is typically enough for a single serving of soup or a kebob, both favorites of wastelanders.**

**Rarity – {Common}**

**Weight – [0.5 lbs]**

**Condition – [Nearly rotten] [Raw]**

**Satiation – [55]**

**Value – [10 Bottle Caps]**

Looks like iguana is on the menu today, and only today it seems. I don't think I can afford to keep it another day.

**Item – [Wasteland Survival Guide Issue #9]**

"_**Hunting in the Wastes" – Remember to always make use of every morsel of any beast you hunt. A wasteful wastelander is a stupid wastelander!**_

**An issue of the Wasteland Survival Guide. Originally written by Moira Brown from the Capital Wasteland, these issues provide unique survival tips useable by any wastelander. No one knows how she amassed so much survival knowledge, but rumor has it she had well paid, and very brave, wastelanders conduct awful and painful experiments for her research. It's said the most original work she's done for the Guide is provide the covers. Obviously, artistry is in short supply in the wasteland.**

**Rarity – {Epic}**

**Weight – [0 lbs]**

**Value – [100 Bottle Caps]**

Instantly, a new pop-up appears. I grin, knowing what's coming next.

**Perk Gained: [Wasteland Hunter]**

**A hunter's skillset must be as strong as his traps. From now on, all animals you butcher provide a little extra meat.**

Every little bit helps in the end. Though that language is ambiguous as all hell. But, I'm not going to look this gift horse in the mouth.

Looking around, the Co-op is finally safe of any known dangers. And with Goodfeels patrolling the grounds, I can finally let my guard down a little and relax.

My stomach roars once again but I can't cook and eat just yet. There are still some vegetables to be gathered around this place. It is, was, a farm and so some Tato and other plants are fruiting nearby. Time to see if that Outdoorsman perk can pay some dividends for me.

**Item – [Tato]**

**A mutated amalgamation of potatoes and tomatoes. Tatos provide the bedrock for most wastelanders' diets in the Commonwealth wasteland. Starchy and juicy, acidic and bitter, this post-war vegetable is as versatile as it is strange. **

**Rarity – {Common}**

**Weight – [0.5 lbs]**

**Condition – [Fresh] [Raw]**

**Satiation – [60]**

**Value – [5 Bottle Caps]**

There are actually three Tato stalks around here, way more than I had anticipated. I'm not complaining though, I manage to gather five ripe Tatos off them all, my perk proccing two out of the three harvests.

Maybe I was harsh in being mad at this perk, maybe. Still hate the Game Master, though.

**Item – [Mutant Carrot]**

**A giant mutated carrot. It's way larger and harder than its pre-war ancestors, though just as orange. It's relatively bland, but its size helps with staving off hunger. It is a favorite among many of the wasteland's herbivores.**

**Rarity – {Common}**

**Weight – [0.5 lbs]**

**Condition – [Fresh] [Raw]**

**Satiation – [90] **

**Value – [5 Bottle Caps]**

There's only one carrot here, as giant as it is. I did wish for some more though, I could use as much giant food as possible.

**Item – [Mutant Pumpkin]**

**A giant mutated pumpkin. It's smaller than most of its pre-war ancestors. Lacking much of its ancestor's sweetness, the pumpkin of the wasteland is often used in savory dishes. More importantly, its thick skin allows it to be safely stored for months at a time without fear of spoilage or vermin. It's seeds can be roasted for a quick snack, though some tribal wastelanders claim raw seeds possess curative properties.**

**Rarity – {Common}**

**Weight – [3.5 lbs]**

**Condition – [Fresh] [Raw]**

**Satiation – [220] **

**Value – [25 Bottle Caps]**

Wow, what a find. I don't exactly have a way to extract its innards, though. That does remind me to find a proper knife, hell just a full set of utensils to start. At least I can store it for a while and eat it later.

Speaking of eating, I better start getting to it. Checking my stats again, I grimace at the sight of my **[Hunger]**.

**Hunger: [19,632/ Infinite] [Minus 4,000/hour]**

Damn that's fast. Doesn't help that it means I have to eat giant meals every four hours or so to be safe from starvation. Two breakfasts, two lunches, two dinners, I'll need to start eating like hobbits soon enough. And I don't even want to think about when I go to sleep.

My best bet is to try the oven first, but there's no fuel or ignition source. There goes that plan.

Back up idea is to make a campfire. Finding fuel for a fire is easy enough. I pile a sizeable bundle down and surround it with a loose circle of rocks. As for ignition, well one trip to the terminal later, Goodfeels floats by to douse the kindling with fire.

Even with its constantly talking, I do find the Mister Handy very reliable. Wonder if I can reprogram it enough to come with me outside the Co-op. He's no Codsworth, but all I need is the extra fighting body. I doubt my Hacking is high enough to do anything that savvy, though. Need to level up first.

With the fire roaring, next comes the cooking. I have no knife on me to start preparing anything fancy using my Epicurean perk, so I'll have to make do with roasting everything on sticks. The Iguana Bits are easy enough to deal with, same with a couple of Tatos. I'll leave the Mutant Carrot and Pumpkin for later.

It's the Radroach Corpse that takes a while to deal with. I have three of them, but I want to try cooking one first just to try it out. Plus, if I multitask too much with cooking I'm liable to burn something by mistake. Finding a large enough stick to skewer it was easy, the skewering itself took a little elbow grease.

As I watch it all roast before my eyes, I can feel them glaze over with immense hunger. My stomach feels like it's on the verge of collapsing into itself with how hungry I'm getting. The smell is almost intoxicating, the sight transfixing. Not even Goodfeel's incessant remarks faze me.

Another pop-up emerges. It's a list of timers for each skewer and at the top it says…

**[Cooking – 35]**

**Level 15 – Ability to cook simple meals.**

**Level 30 – Ability to determine the perfect cooking time for each recipe.**

**Supporting Perk: [Epicurean]**

**Ability to create new recipes with new bonuses. Ignore level requirements for cooking food.**

Now that is handy. More so because the Tatos are taking way longer than I expected them to and the Radroach is cooking faster than expected. The Iguana Bits cook the fastest given how small the pieces are. Each skewer takes just enough time to cook that I can eat them in sequence without fear of burning one while eating. Five minutes for the Iguana Bits, eight minutes for the Tatos, and twenty minutes for the Radroach.

Drool escapes my lips as I watch the Iguana Bits timer slowly tick down. And I almost burn my hand taking it out of the fire with how fast I do it. Damn this hunger, it's making me sloppy.

**Item – [Iguana Bits on a Stick]**

**Skewered leftover iguana meat roasted over a stick. A standard part of the wasteland diet, it's a simple meal often eaten on the road. The meat's gamy and tough nature has only been worsened by roasting it. Regardless, most wastelanders still eat it without "much" hassle.**

**Rarity – {Common}**

**Weight – [0.8 lbs]**

**Condition – [Freshly Cooked]**

**Satiation – [275]**

**Value – [25 Bottle Caps]**

**Bonus Effect(s): [?]**

Holy fuck! The Satiation level jumped way higher than I thought it might. I can barely handle it now, my stomach is dying to get something in it. Even if it tastes terrible, meat is meat. Food is food.

At least, that's what I thought before I remembered that one particular part of my Title. That everything I eat would taste amazing.

Surely, that was an exaggeration.

Surely it can't make goddamn iguana meat taste good

That was before I took my first bite. Before it all hit me.

Waves of pleasure, waves of pure unadulterated bliss washed over me like a tsunami. Hard.

Every bite, bliss. Every ounce of oil, fat, and juice I drink, indescribably savory. The texture of the meat itself was soft yet with enough resistance, like a finely aged steak. And the flavor? Concentrated umami. Concentrated heaven.

It's like my mouth and stomach are orgasming at the same time. My mind feels like it's on Cloud 9. My hands can't stop shaking it tastes so good. And I'm staring at the iguana meat so intently I barely notice the various pop-ups emerge across my vision.

"Far out~" Professor Goodfeels repeated next to me. No fucking kidding.

Is this what eating will forever be now? Is that what taste will forever be for me now?

Okay, maybe this Title isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Here is chapter two. Locust still has to get his bearings in the Commonwealth wasteland, so the next few chapters will progress smoothly and surely across the northwestern portion of the map. Not much crossover stuff in this chapter, but it's coming up soon.**

**And as you can see, I love writing flavor text and creating items. It's almost the main the reason I started writing this story. But let me know if you find it too distracting/annoying/pointless. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
